1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a general display such as a TV, a monitor, a display of a portable device, an advertising display, an educational display field, and the like, and more particularly, to a high density light field display apparatus and method for reproducing and displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image without causing fatigue due to 3D viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image display apparatus may refer to an image display apparatus that may provide different images reflecting a viewpoint difference in the left eye and the right eye of a human to make a 3D effect.
A 3D image display apparatus may include a stereoscopic type display providing a left eye viewpoint image and a right eye viewpoint image, and a multi-view image providing an image from more various viewpoints.
Recently, the 3D image apparatus in the form of eyewear has become common considering marketability such as ease of technical configuration, a unit cost of production, and the like. To alleviate the inconvenience in wearing and keeping 3D eyewear, an interest in a non-eyewear type of the 3D display apparatus has increased.
When configuring a 3D display, viewing fatigue due to a convergence-accommodation conflict may occur. Research is being carried out to resolve the convergence-accommodation conflict using a light field image display technique, and the like.
The light field display corresponds to a concept including a widely known integral photography scheme, and the like, which may generate a light field on a space using a sufficient number of directional lights, and may configure a 3D image without a convergence-accommodation conflict occurring.
However, a full HD (high definition) image content is becoming common. Thus, to provide a high density light field to generate an HD image, resources available in a display apparatus may be insufficient to provide a high density light field to generate an HD image in 3D.